Monobook Wiki:Guidelines
Whenever users such as request something of the Monobook Wiki team, you should look over this set of Guidelines made by the Monobook Wiki team. There are a variety of ways to answer the questions listed below, but please, when you create your request forum, please answer all of the following questions. If you are having trouble looking for how to answer these questions, please take a look at our previous request forums. In addition, if there is anything we have not put here, but you wish to list off in your request, please do not hesitate! Step 1: Basic design * Please have a few colors that you would like to see in your theme. The hex values you want would be preferred. In addition, please specify what way(s) you would like these colors to be used. E.g What color do you want for the content background, what color do you want for the borders etc. * Do you want an image in your background or do you want a solid color or gradient? ** Do you want your background image to move along with the page? Or do you want it to scroll? Fixed is when it stays in one position on the page and doesn't move while you scroll. If you would like your background to scroll, please provide a color that you would like to show below the background as when you scroll past the background, a color will show. Scrolling background.png|An unattached, scrolling background Fixed Background.png|A scrolling background at the bottom of its scroll * Do you want your page content to be semi-transparent? Solid Content.png Semi Transparent Content.png Step 2: Border design * Do you want your borders to be rounded, half rounded or sharp? Rounded.png|Rounded borders Half Rounded.png|Half rounded borders Sharp Edges.png|Sharp borders * Do you want all borders to be this way or just a few (if only a few, please specify which ones). * Do you want the sidebar header to have a background? No Header BG.png|The headers without a background Header BG.png|The headers with a background Step 3: Header design * Do you want to replace the default image by the user name top bar? Default Icon.png|The default icon Customized Icon.png|An example of a customized icon Step 4: Reminders * We do not do images ourselves. If you want an image placed somewhere, you must provide it yourself. ** If your wiki wishes to have a logo, please upload said image onto File:Wiki.png on your wiki. * Please note that while we can make you a theme, some elements you already have may not look as good in Monobook due to being designed for the Wikia skin. * In order for us to make you a theme, you need to be an admin on the wiki or be able to link to a conversation where the admin approves of it. * Don't be afraid to ask questions, or list off anything else you are interested in for your theme. * When requesting a theme, please follow Monobook Wiki's policies. Guidelines Guidelines